Reg Robson
Name: Reginald (Reg) Robson Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Song writing, guitar and track and field. Appearance: The phrase, “tall and lanky” is an understatement when it comes to Reg. He stands at 6’3’’ and weighs 160lbs. His shaggy red-hair is covered by his favourite black and yellow beanie, but it does flare out from the sides. Reg’s face is covered with a prickly red beard. His black square frame glasses are barely noticeable with so much else to focus on with Reg’s head. Reg also sports his favourite hemp necklace at all times. Clothing wise, beige khaki/cargo pants with his favourite “Save the Environment” t-shirt with a pair of black hemp shoes. Reg fits the bill of your modern day revolutionary. Biography: Reg grew up in a happy home, however his parents divorced at an early age. This didn’t stop Reg from having an extremely happy life. His mother was the one who mainly raised him, as his dad, after the divorce, traveled the world. His mother Anne bestowed upon Reg knowledge of the environment and why it needed to be saved, referencing her old hippie days as a lot of examples. It was around the start of high school that Reg began to fully understand all of what his mother had tried to teach him, so he began to try and hold fundraisers for the rain forest and such. Most of these fundraisers consisted of Reg sitting in a hallway at school with his guitar out covering Beatles songs with a sign for what he was promoting that week. Surprisingly, he made a decent amount of money over his first three years, and never kept a penny of what he was given. Also while at highschool, Reg became a standout distance runner, along with his younger brother Phil. The two combined in Reg’s grade 11 year to be part of a championship track team, with Phil winning a bronze and Reg winning a silver. Due to his self-less actions, Reg was selected by his teachers and peers in grade 11 to be their representative on a multiple school trip to Malaysia. It was on this trip that Reg met his current girlfriend Amie. Amie was a pure hearted individual like himself, and the two have been doing the long distance relationship since the trip to Malaysia. When Reg returned from his trip he was shocked to find a letter from one of his father’s colleagues stating that Reg’s father had died in a motorcycle accident while in Tokyo. It took Reg a while to get over the death of his father. Not the actual death itself was what bothered Reg, but he felt disappointed in himself for never making the effort to try build a better, stronger relationship with his father. He eventually overcame this sense of guilt by realizing that he couldn't dwell on something that was out of his hands. Advantages: He has much higher physical stamina than a lot of people due to his training for distance running. With that comes the ability to flee and not tire out. Disadvantages: His beliefs are ones that have him believing there is good in everyone, which could get him hurt if he runs into the wrong person and gets tricked. Designated Number: Male Student no. 64 The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Screwdriver Conclusions: What's up with all these stupid hippy kids? Is that all they teach you people in California? It's all unicorns and rainbows and butterflies with you kids, isn't it? Well, since Mr. Robson might have a problem playing the game because of his beliefs, he should be quite satisfied with getting a screwdriver. If nothing else, it'll remind him of how utterly screwed he is. Get it? Screwed? Bahaha. I crack myself up! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Screwdriver (issued) Allies: Dorian Ibanescu, Danielle Champney, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly, Olivia Swan Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Reg began his game on the third day at the Hollow Tree, immediately deciding not to play the game. He was soon after approached by Dorian Ibanescu where the two of them went inside the tree to take cover from the coming storm. They eventually came to the conclusion that they should find a way to remove their collars and escape from the island, and in the middle of hatching the plan they were approached by two more people, Dane Zygmunt and Dennis McDonald, and Dorian came up with the idea to head for the Lookout Tower to get a good view of the island and find a place to escape. As they left, however, Reg apparently didn't agree with Dorian's plan, and headed in a different direction. Later, while moving through the jungle, when she was bumped into by a whiny Olivia Swan. Before he could even react, they were attacked by Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly. The attack was easily thwarted, though, and the two of them calmed down when Reg mentioned his intentions of escaping the island. He talked about the idea of destroying cameras (which he had spotting members of SADD doing) across the island, and soon Lenny and Elizabeth were sold on the idea. As they were then approached by Denise Dupuis (who was travelling with Lenny and Liz, but had fallen behind) and Danielle Champney, things were looking up. However, Denise decided not to join the group, and the morning announcements, where Danya personally called out SADD for destroying cameras, and then threatened to explode collars for every camera destroyed, quickly crushed Reg's plan. As the group quickly dissapated, leaving only Reg and Danni, Reg was caught by a surprise attack by Bobby Jacks, killing him quickly. Post-Game Evaluation: So Reg turned out to just be another vandal like those losers with SADD. Good thing Jacks took care of him. Those cameras cost money, and I don't appreciate people just smashing them whenever they feel like it. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Reg, in chronological order. V3: *Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Robson *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Reg Robson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! May I be the first to say... well, holy crap! I think I was probably as stunned as everybody else when Scipher just decided for Reg to take the bullet. Still, for such a short-lived character, he was quite interesting, and I liked that his death wasn't over the top or melodramatic, just quick, sudden, BAM. Dead. - Clueless Category:V3 Students